


Surprise!

by 365paperdolls



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Blanket Permission, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-17 22:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16982829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365paperdolls/pseuds/365paperdolls
Summary: Sara, Felicity and Barry plan a surprise party for Ray which gives everyone an opportunity to catch up and for new friendships to form.





	Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Purpleyin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleyin/gifts).



> This was written for the DCTV secret Santa for Purpleyin, i hope you enjoy it!

“Are you certain he doesn’t know?” Felicity whispers on the screen as she looks around Sara anxious that Ray is going to walk in any second.

“Trust me Felicity, he’s currently in the 60’s with no idea what we are planning.”

Felicity doesn’t look convinced. 

“How many of the Legends know?”

“They all know that I’m organising something that Ray can’t know about but I left out the important details.” Sara reassures her. “So how’s it all going?” She says eager to change the subject.

“It should all be ready by the time we planned.”

“Barry hasn’t set up everything yet?” She asks puzzled.

“There was an incident which involved a lot of glass so we are just doing it the old fashioned way now. Ok Sara I’ve got to go see you soon!” Felicity signs off her image vanishing from the screen. 

At that moment she hears her team come back from their mission and goes to meet them on the bridge.

“How did it go?” She asks her best poker face on- “Is that a pig?” Her face drops, as she notices the miniature pig squirming in Ray’s hands.

“Yes, but actually it’s-“ 

Before he has a chance to finish the pig jumps out of his hands, but instead of falling onto the ground it hovers above Ray’s head. At that moment Sara notices tiny silver wings on the pigs back.

“Oh so it’s a flying pig.” 

“Yep.” Zari says clearly not impressed. 

“Cool right?!” Ray says cheerfully whilst the others groan clearly unimpressed behind him.

Sara gives him a soft smile hiding the dilemma she was trying to solve. On the one hand she knew what she was supposed to do with the pig on the other she knew how much it would break Ray’s heart and he didn’t deserve it, not any day but especially not today of all days. 

Whilst she is thinking Ray reached up and captures the pig in his arms and cuddles it close to his chest. The flying pig snuggles closely to him and lets out a content sigh, demonstrating that it clearly had a liking for him too.

“Wait Sara, guys you’re not thinking that we should send him to, no we can’t do that look at how adorable he is.” He rambles pleadingly to every member of the team that just smile at him back amusingly. 

“Sorry for interrupting, but Captain we have that urgent mission we need to take care of.” Gideon interrupts.

Sara is grateful for the interruption. 

“Thank you for reminding me Gideon, this-“She points to the pig, “can wait. Whilst you were gone something urgent came up in Star City 2018, that we need to take care of now. So Ray, put the pig in the containment unit and fabricate whatever food flying pigs eat and get ready.” She instructs. Ray races out of the room holding the pig. 

“Yes Captain.” He says diligently. 

*Meanwhile in Star City *

Eddie and Iris walk down the alleyway. 

“Are you sure this is the right place?” He asks for the 100th time.

“It is.” Iris reassures him. “After everything that has gone down in Star City over the last few months they could not exactly hold it in City Hall but I’m told this is a hidden gem.” She explains.

“ Why not just hold it in Star Labs or Joe’s house, we’ve had plenty of amazing functions there?” He queries.

“ Joe’s house is way too small for the amount of people coming and Star Labs is a wonderful location for our functions but Ray is from Star City it’s his home, he may not have been back for a while and this place, has a particular significance to him as well.” They turn the corner to find a small door.

Minutes later in the same location

“I thought when you said we were going to Star City you meant the Time Bureau’s field office not some strange alleyway.” Ray muses out loud.

“There’s a fugitive detected in here.” Sara explains.

“Couldn’t Nate, Gary, Ava and the Time Bureau handle this? I mean their field office is only a few blocks from here and they do have Time Couriers that can bring them right here which is way more convenient then having to land the Waverider or the jumpship.” He explains.

Luckily Sara had prepared for this, knowing that Ray will consider every little detail and see right through any lies. 

“ The Time Bureau have a compulsory meeting that requires all the employees to attend with Hank Heywood.” She explains. “Now did the pig settle in well?” She changes the subject, knowing that she only has to distract him for another minute or so. 

“He was a little unsure to begin with but once I gave him some apples he was quite happy and then he fell asleep. Hey Sara, how long do you think we are going to be? Because most animals don’t like being confined for more than a couple of hours, I know he’s got a lot of room in there but he might become anxious and-“

“Ray I know you’re worried but he’ll be fine ok.”

As they turn the corner it dawns on Ray that he knows where they are. He considers telling Sara about it when she stops him in the entrance to a warehouse. The room is pitch black ahead. 

“Hey maybe we can take the pig to a farm or gorilla city?” Ray suggests, his words cheerily echoing through the darkness. 

Sara and the others have to suppress their laughter. Even when faced with pure darkness and ominousness Ray was still thinking about the best way to help other people or in this case a magical animal. Before she had the chance to answer, the lights flick on revealing the large group of people waiting standing in front of them.

“What is going on?” Ray turns to Sara who smiles with relief that they finally got to this moment.

“Surprise, happy birthday.”

“This is for me?” He asks with shock. 

“Hey Ray!” Felicity rushes forward and hugs him.

“Sara and I thought this would be a nice way for us to all get together and your birthday seemed like the perfect opportunity especially after everything that has happened over the last few months…” She trails off for a second, “anyway how are you?”

“I’m good thank you, I’ve had a really great day, first we found that flying pig and now this is incredible. Thank you so much Felicity and Sara.”

“Flying pig?” Felicity questions. 

“I’ll explain later.” Sara whispers into her ear. She puts her hand on Ray’s arm.

“I’ll see you later, enjoy.” Sara says before leaving them. 

“The flying pig was the latest mythery or fugitive that we discovered, they are magical creatures like unicorns and fairy godmother’s that have been dispersed throughout history.”

“Wow, magical creatures. We really don’t know about what is going on in eachother’s lives much anymore don’t we.” Felicity muses out loud.

“That’s really true, so what’s happened since we last all met up?” He asks her.

“Oh nothing much, just vigilantes have become illegal, Oliver went to prison and now is out of prison.” She smiles as Oliver walks over to her and hands her a drink.

“I had no idea you went to prison Oliver, I’m so sorry.” He unnecessarily apologies. 

“Ray, that’s ok the Legends have been busy and it’s all over now.”

“We really need to be more connected with each other’s lives don’t we. Like I don’t even know who that is.” He says pointing towards Nora West-Allen who is talking with Zari in the opposite corner of the room.

“I don’t actually know either.” Felicity confesses.

“That’s Nora.” Oliver explains.

“No, Nora is in Time Bureau custody.” Ray mutters.

“Nora West-Allen, Barry and Iris’ daughter from the future.” Oliver clarifies.

“Oh, so there’s more than one Nora from the future.” Ray mutters again which causes Oliver and Felicity to share a confused look.

“Nevermind, that proves that there’s so many things about each other’s lives. How are team Flash.” 

“I’m not really sure but here’s someone who might know. Iris.” Felicity gestures for her to join them.”

“Hey Ray, happy birthday.” She hugs him.

“Hi Iris, how have you been?”

“Oh you know dealing with my future daughter coming back only to find out she doesn’t like me because of something I haven’t done yet. But we’re working through it, what crazy things are the Legends up to these days?”

“Unicorns at Woodstock, Fairy Godmother’s in Salem, a shape shifter and a magical book which has the ability to turn drawings into real life monsters.” He explains casually. 

“I thought what we dealt with was strange.” Iris muses. 

Meanwhile nearby

“Hey!” Nora sits down next to Zari who is sitting by herself in the corner.

“Hi.” Zari says without looking up from her plate of donuts. 

“Do you mind if I sit here? I don’t really know a lot of people except my parents and team Flash and I work with them all the time and they want to talk to their friends that they haven’t had a chance to see in a while and I don’t want to intrude.” She rambles, whilst Zari continues to eat her donuts. 

“Are those donuts?” Nora asks perkily.

“Yeah, there’s a table over there where they are.” Zari points to a table to the otherside of the room. 

“I love donuts!!! They are really expensive in the time that I’m from so they’re a luxury, but here they are soooo cheap and delicious.”

Zari drops her donut onto her plate. 

“The time that you are from? When are you from?” She asks.

“2049, why?”

“I’m from 2042.”

“Wow that’s so cool, are you alive now?”

“Four years old and blissfully unaware about how the world is going to turn out.”

“It’s weird living here, having neither been alive at this point.”

“ What’s the biggest difference you have noticed between now and when you’re from?” Zari asks as she offers Nora one of the untouched donuts on her plate.

“Thank you. Donuts are one thing, coffee being ridiculously cheap that people can buy one everyday for a month for the cost of one cup from 2049 and of course the lack of Argus agents everywhere.” 

Zari nods slowly with understanding. 

“Do you live in 2018 now too?” She asks.

“No, I live on the Waverider.”

“Oh you’re a Legend!!!!” She says enthusiastically. 

“Yeah…”

“Curator Miles used to tell me all about the Legend’s when I visited the Flash Museum.” Nora explains.

“What kind of things did he say about us?”

“That you used to mess up history a lot.” She says bluntly. “But, that you tended to fix it as well using unconventional but effective methods.”

Zari laughs. “That sounds like us. So you’re working with your dad?”

“Yeah it’s so cool, he’s such an amazing hero.” She gushes.

“Is that how you feel about working with your dad, Nate.” Zari calls out to Nate who turned around and looked at them confused.

“What did you say Zari?” He asked to clarify as he walked over to them. He then stole one of the donuts off Zari’s plate.

“This is Nora, she was just telling me how much she enjoys working with her dad and you have worked with both your dad and your grandfather so I was wondering if you had the same experience?”

“I don’t actually work with my father.”

“Oh that’s right you work for him.” Zari mocks.

“No, I work at a government department that he is responsible for managing the funding from another government department.” Nate defends. 

“And because he is responsible for deciding whether or not that department that gives you a job will continue to exist you need to do what he wants.”

“Ok Zari, anyway I did get a chance to work with my grandfather who I hadn’t had a chance to meet growing up and that was incredible.”

“Oh I know.” Nora says out loud not realising how that would sound to the two people she was talking to.

“You do?” Nate says taken aback.

“Curator Miles?” Zari asks.

“No, no I’ve read your books, all of them, Dr Heywood I’m a massive fan.” She says oblivious to the fact that she probably should not be sharing this information. 

“Books?” Nate queries clearly interested.

“That you haven’t written yet, never mind I probably shouldn’t have told you that but reading about you working with your grandfather really inspired me now that I’m working with my father that I never got a chance to meet. He already knows about that by the way because I accidently told him that, I’m really not that good at keeping secrets.” Nora confesses as she continues to ramble.

“You should join the Legends, as you said messing with history that we then have to fix is kind of our MO.”

 

Elsewhere, Cisco shows Curtis, Felicity and Ray Spin’s phone.

“Meta tech?! That’s crazy, may I?” Curtis asks gesturing towards the phone.

“Of course.” Cisco says as he hands him the phone. 

“Are there limitations?” He queries. 

“We don’t know yet, but from what we have found it appears that it can bond with any technology giving the user enhanced abilities that are indistinguishable from metahumans.” Cisco explains. 

“It’s incredible.” Felicity says as Curtis passes her the phone. “And incredibly so deadly, if anyone could become a meta simply by buying a phone. Do you know if this can be replicated yet?”

Cisco shakes his head. “I’ve been meaning to look into it but things have been complicated in Star City so I haven’t had a chance to yet, do you want to look into it?”

Felicity exchanges a look with Curtis and they both nod.

“Yeah, we’ve been busy too but if we have the chance.”

“I’ve been working on combining magic with technology so maybe I can see if any of those processes work on it too.” Ray explains.

“Thanks guys.”

“By the way Cisco I read something in the Central City Citizen…” Curtis begins.

“Yeah, about my death? That’s a long story…” 

On the other side of the room

Sara is standing by a table sipping on her drink when Dinah goes and stands next to her. 

“This is a nice change, seeing you at a happy event for once.” Dinah breaks the silence. 

“There was Barry and Iris’ wedding which seems forever ago now.” Sara reminisces.

“Yeah, I suppose you’ve travelled to many time periods since then.”

“Only about a dozen. Congratulations on the promotion by the way.” She says sincerely. 

Dinah looks at her curiously. “How did you know?”

“I like to keep up with 2018 Star City news.” Sara explains. 

She then continues to sip her drink. 

“Sara, um, he has a good legacy, everyone I speak to remembers him as a kind hearted hero.” Dinah explains.

Sara looks down sadly. “Thank you for letting me know.”

Dinah puts a comforting hand on her shoulder. “This is nice for you to do this for Ray.”

She gestures towards the room. “When I brought the idea up to Felicity she agreed that a lot of people in this room needed it but Ray deserves this. Like you said before we rarely meet up for happy events to talk about our lives casually with the very small group of people who not only are we able to share the information with but actually understand the strange lives we lead.”

“I’m not sure I fully understand what it’s like to be a Legend, I thought I heard Zari mention something about a unicorn earlier?”

“Don’t you have to investigate killer unicorns as part of your role as Captain of the SCPD?” Sara asks sarcastically. 

“All the time.” She replies with equal sarcasm. 

Sara looks around searching for Black Siren.

“She had to work.” Dinah explains as if she has read Sara’s mind. “She’s helping people, trying to be better, I’m not sure she has an actually law degree but-“

“Thank you.” She replies relived. 

They spend the rest of the night talking and enjoying each others company. Hours later Ray and the rest of the Legends return to the Waverider.

*** 

“That was fantastic Sara, thank you.” Ray says as they board the Waverider. 

“No problem.”

“Oh no the pig I hope its ok.”

Ray races over to find the pig happily asleep. He goes to sleep that night content.


End file.
